


The Baptists's hands

by SinnerSoul



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Bad Dirty Talk, Blood, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerSoul/pseuds/SinnerSoul
Summary: Joseph is a horny men and have a kink about his brother hands.





	The Baptists's hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a different timeline, what if the Seeds had survived until the Collapse?  
> Joseph Seed, you just need to hear his name to make you feel weak and penetrated by his blue eyes, with his omnipresent yellow glasses.  
> And John Seed, the youngest of the brother, a man who searches the endorsement of Joseph but he wants more than simply love from him.

The Collapse has arrived, in the end. Joseph had predicted it.

He and his family at least, were able to survive to the atomic explosion, while the world around them was cleansed by the fire. John was the one who is more terrified than the others, holding on into Joseph arms, shivering and crying. He hates the sound of the siren that announces the end of the world and the prayers of his brother blaming himself for not be able to save his lambs. The Father was crying, holding his rosary in a hand, the grains cracking and breaking under his strong grip, weeping and hugging his younger brother.

 ** _“_** ** _At Least the Collapse arrived, as God showed me”_**.

His hands intertwined the ones of the Baptist, crying and stroking his short hair and his beard.

**_“_ ** **_Don’t worry Joseph, the world will reborn again. We will live in a place were Sins no longer exist. I’m here for you, Brother, hug me......But….what do you think if Lust continues to remain our little secret?”_ **

John’s tattooed hands taking those of Joseph and he begin to kiss his knuckles, making him let out a deep moan.

_**“Did you want me for all of this time, my little brother?” “God is watching us, John….but it’s ok….I think I had lost my Faith in the moment of the Collapse. I have lost everything, my lambs and my land. You are the only thing that matters at the moment.** _

Said The Father as he took John’s head, stroking his beautiful hairs.

Joseph move his head next to his brother left ear and whisper

_**“Amazing Grace How sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me I once was lost, but now am founds”** _

Joseph turned himself, with his ass in the air and started to buckle his hips towards his little brother’s hands.

He had always admire his tattooed hands and how the veins stood out from the skin, how they are ** _….Perfect._**

He dreamed to be hold by those perfect hands like Deputy Hudson in John’s recruitment video, he envy her so much; he occasionally masturbated on that video, hoping that one day those hands would open his ass.

But those were Sins, so much heavy Sins; Greed and Lust always overwhelmed him every time making him shiver and moan the name of his little brother while cum in small and short spurts on John’s beard that looked perfect on the Television screen.

Joseph snapped out from his lustful thoughts and began to realize what was happening to his body; he was lying on his stomach, his ass ready to be spanked by those fucking hands. A sharp sound echoed inside the room, making him jump forward and feeling a high pain on his left wedge, the feeling of a strong and masculine hand on his opened butt. The Father let out a sharp moan and began to put his left hand on his cock, caressing the tip that was already dripping with his pre-cum, taking a bit of it in his fingers and licking them, tasting the taste of his pleasure. Another sharp sound and the sensation of another hand, this time on the other wedge.

 _ **“You want my fucking hands, Joseph? You talk so much about sinning but the truth is that you always wanted to have my hands inside your beautiful ass!”**_ Joseph jumped a little bit at that sentence and looked through his yellow glasses straight into John’s eyes, licking his lips and taking John by the hips encouraging him to increase the strength of his hit. _**“My little brother, so pure, so innocent, so……Greedy**_.” He emphasized the word Greedy with a sudden movement of his ass, opening it and showing his tight and hairy hole to his brother, twitching in and out on nothing. John leaned over it, his face and beard touching his beautiful hole as Joseph shuddered and moaned because of his brother’s beard contact with his anal walls.

The Father almost came, but refrained from wasting his lust so early concentrating instead on the wall in front of him to avoid the orgasm but the sensation of his little brother’s smooth tongue inside his hole was difficult to manage and he began to whimper, panting his name.

 _ **“Aaah, John…..You are such a filthy Sinner! Stop! If you continue like this….I….”**_ John’s left hand picked up the Joseph’s cock, squeezing it and blocking the orgasm. The Baptist wanted to make his brother feel the strongest feelings, all sorts of pleasure that a man can experience.

 _ **“Now, Calm Down Brother. We have not started yet**_. This is only the beginning of our pleasure” Say John with a little smirk and grinning as he was about to take a big metal bucket full of a white cream from the corner of the room and bring it in front of Joseph.

 _ **“Do you think that I’m stupid, Brother? I know what you want from me. I have seen how you sin when you think of my beautiful hands”**_ Said John as he held his hands over Joseph’s nipples, squeezing and licking them, pulling a loud moan from his mouth.

_**“I have seen you Jerking on my recruitment video, Filthy Sinner, I watched you all this time waiting for you to beg me to put my hands inside your tight ass.”** _

Joseph shuddered and little twitches of pleasure appears on his face, fighting back the lust and the pleasure that was invading him, failing to hold up for a long time while John tightened his cock in his hand once again.

 _ **“Turn your ass to my hand, bitch, I want to fill it with my entire arm”**_ said John with a deep groan. The Father turned, lying on his stomach while he felt his brother’s wet fingers make his way between his buttock.

At first, Joseph let go a long and deep sigh, followed by a loud moan as he begin to rocking back on the finger. “Stop, Brother.

_**"I advise you not to move or it will hurt more.”** _

The Father’s tight hole begin to flex on John’s three fingers as he began to feel it open more and more.

 _ **“Mmmmmm…..J-John…..Stop now!**_   _ **"**_

His almost open hole began to drip anal fluids while his brother licked them relentlessly, whimpering and moaning louder and louder with every stroke of the tongue.

 _ **“FUCK JOHN! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”**_   John pet his head, taking him from the bun.

He dipped his entire hand in the bucket, drenching the fist in it Joseph prepared for being literally wrecked, bowing his back and giving John the best angle for insert the fist, feeling more nervous every second longer.

A fist began to pump inside his hole which now was obscenely open, utterly dilated and red. Joseph was panting heavily, his ass now reduced to a dump of blood and cream, while John kept pushing his arm more and more inside.

 _ **“Now you can come, Dear Brother! Release the Cum! RELEASE YOUR FUCKING PLEASURE!”**_ Said John as he held his cock in his hand tightly, stroking it up and down and licking his nipples.

 _ **“AAAAAAAAAAH JOHN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”**_   The Father came with hot spurts on John’s beard, as he had always dreamed.

The pungent smell of cum filled the air while Joseph lick his brother’s beard, tasting his salty pleasure.

They collapsed on each other in a long hug, kissing and touching each other. Joseph buried a finger deep in his ass, now not anymore tight.

_**“Next time, you will be my whore John. Believe it.”** _

John looked at his ass opening up and spanking him hard.

_**“We will see it , Brother.”** _


End file.
